


Buried, Buried Alive, In their suits, In their ties.

by TheSadGreasyChild (orphan_account)



Category: Slender Man Mythos, The Sparrows Grip
Genre: Blood and Gore, Mention of Slender man, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSadGreasyChild
Summary: Alex can't breath- She can feel the blood gushing out of the wound in her neck- She isn't going to survive this- Oh god, She isn't going to survive this-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Buried, Buried Alive, In their suits, In their ties.

She could feel the cold ground under her, as she begged to live.

Of course, The Boy didn't budge, the gun held firmly in his hand, he was focused on **_HER._**

The tears flowed down her face, mixed with dirt.

They had been friends for years, they had been through everything together.

The Tall Guy fucking ruined it.

Of course, He ruined everything. Everyone around her was dead.

Except for Her and Carlo.

There could only be one.

One survivor.

One soul.

One.

_**One.** _

Carlo pulled the trigger.

Alex's hands went immediately to her neck, trying to stop the gushing of blood from her neck.

She struggled to breath, as the blood filled her lungs and as it poured out of her mouth.

_**NONONONONONONONONONONNONONONO-** _

She couldn't breath.

Carlo finally could.

After all these years, he could finally breath on his own.

Carlo stared in horror at Alex, as she fell to the ground, fighting to survive.

"C- Car- Carlo-" She gurgled out, reaching out to him.

Carlo ran.

Carlo ran from the abandoned building.

He didn't look back.

He was finally free.

A soul, for a soul.


End file.
